New People
by Lily Tsukino
Summary: Van soon realizes that he isn't the only one of his kind. He meets a girl and who is running way from a marriage arangement she never agreed to. Can Van and everyone help save Lily and her friends before they reach their doom? Please read and REVIEW!


Escaflowne Crossover  
By: Tsukino  
  
  
"Hurry up Merle or we are going to be left." Van said as he turned to leave for the ship that carried his Gaimelf. "Van, wait for me!" Shouted Merle, the 13-year-old cat-girl who was looking at food in the window of a bakery. Van then heard someone shouting 'get that Ryujinbito.' And Van thought they were talking about him and he turned around to see if they were talking to him. Crash! When he turned around, he was hit and knocked to the ground by something or someone.   
  
Van opened his eyes to see that he had hit a young girl who looked his age. He also noticed that she was beautiful and he then realized she was on the ground. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." She said as she got up off the ground and quickly dusted herself off. "It's all right. Are you okay?" Van asked in wonder as he was shocked to see that there was a white feather on the back of her shirt.  
  
Then he heard the same person shout "There she is! Come back here you Ryujinbito!" Van watch as sudden shock of thought went through him * is she a Ryujinbito too?* "Uh oh! Um excuse me. I have to go." He watched as the mysterious girl ran off. "You there! Where did that girl Ryujinbito run to?!"  
Said the guard who was standing infront of Van.   
  
"What do you mean by saying that girl is a Ryujinbito?" Van said asking the guard. "She's a Ryujinbito and the King wants her. Now where is she, boy?!?" The guard said about to grab Van. Van just stepped back getting away from the guard's reach.   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. And all I saw was a girl running that way." Van said as he pointed to the right when really the girl went left. "Thanks kid." Said the guard as he and the other guards with him took off in the direction that Van hade told them.  
  
"Who was that girl?" Merle asked Van. "I donno." Van said as he looked in the direction that she ran off in. "You 2 don't seem like your from around here." Said a voice that seemed to be coming from an alley. "No, we aren't. And just who are you?" Merle asked the weird voice.   
  
"My name is Selena. And who are you?" Selena said. Merle noticed that she looked about her age. "I'm Merle and this is Van." Merle said as she pointed to Van. "Hey Selena. Just how old are you?" Merle asked looking at the girl in blue pants and a green shirt with red hair and purple eyes. Selena just giggled and responded "I'm only 13. And you guys?"   
  
"I'm 13 too and Van here is only 15." Merle said smiling. "Cool my friend is 15 too. She is really nice." Selena said as she walked up to Merle. "Excuse me miss but do you know who that girl was?" Van said before Selena could say anything else.   
  
"Yep. Sure I do. She was the friend I was talking about." Selena said looking at Van with a smile. "She is your friend! What is her name, is she really a Ryujinbito, and why were those guards after her?" Van said staring at Selena.  
  
"Uhh Van. You're really starting to freak me out. And 1: her name is Lily Starwind, 2: yes she is really a Ryujinbito, and 3: the king around here wants her to marry his son. But when she refused he tried to force her so she ran away and that's why she was running away from the guards." Selena responded.  
  
"Selena, I thought I told you not to come out unless I told you it was time." Said a light brown haired girl that was standing behind Selena. "Busted!" Said Selena as she turned around. *It's her. That girl* thought Van. "Lily I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Pleaded Selena. "It's all right. I'm not mad. I just don't want them to get you either."  
  
Lily then looked at Van. "Didn't I run into you earlier?" Van was surprised that she was talking to him. "Umm yea. About a few minutes ago." Lily then giggled "Opps. I'm really sorry about that. I was too busy looking back to see how close they were and I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."   
  
"Oh I don't think I caught your name? I'm Lily Starwind and you are?" Lily asked as she extended her hand and looking at Van. Van then turned a little pink. It went unnoticed except for Selena. *So Van likes Lily ae? Tee Hee* thought Selena evilly.  
  
"I'm Van Fanel." He then took her hand as Lily gave a little shake and responded. "Nice to meet you Van." She smiled at Van as he sort-of-smiled back. Lily was wearing a black skirt with a pink top. Her hair was a light brown color and her eyes were a crystal blue. Van looked at her weirdly then asked. "From what I've heard, are you really a Ryujinbito?" Lily looked shocked and then she looked at Selena.   
  
"You should tell them." Selena said looking at Lily with a straight face. Lily then looked back at Van and answered his question. "Yes, I'm a Ryujinbito. Both of my parents were until they were killed. Selena though isn't a Ryujinbito. But the same man who killed my family killed hers. Ever since then she has been with me helping me out when something happens. She's like a little sister to me."   
  
Selena then looked at Lily expecting her to cry. "Selena, what makes you think I'm gonna cry?" Selena just kept on looking at Lily. "I don't know. I just thought you were gonna cry." Lily just giggled "Whatever. Hey do you hear that? I think they are coming back come on Selena we got to hide."   
  
"Come with us."Merle said looking at Van. "They can stay with us. Can't they Van?" Said Merle pleading to Van. "Well I guess so. Come on this way and hurry." He led them through the forest to where the ship that carried his Gaimelf. "Wait here I'll be right back." Van said before he walked onto the ship. Merle started to stare at Lily's hair. "How do you get it to be that shiny?" Merle asked. Selena started to make fun at Merle.   
  
"She washes her hair. Something that you never do." Selena taunted. Merle got mad. Her face flushed red. "Shut up!" Merle snapped. "Make me! Come on kitty cat make my day!" Selena said getting ready to fight Selena. All of a sudden an arrow  
came out of no where and struck Lily in the arm. Right below the shoulder blade.  
  
Lily screamed with pain as Selena rushed to her side. "Lily! Lily! Are you all right?!" Selena said, her eyes rimmed with tears. "I have a arrow in my shoulder! Does it look like I'm ALL-RIGHT!?!?!" Lily shouted back. The pain in her shoulder increasing. Just then Van and Allen came rushing out of the ship hearing Lily's cries of pain. Van stopped in shock as he saw Lily crouched low to the ground, her shoulder bleeding with Selena crying.  
  
Van ran to Lily's side hoping to find some answers, "Lily! Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
  
end of ch 1  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!! 


End file.
